After The Fall Part One
by kakers99
Summary: What I think should have happened after Sherlock 'falls'


After the Fall Part One

Sherlock had been watching him. It had been three months since the fall, and John was having a hard time coping to life without Sherlock. Sherlock observed that John refused to leave the flat or get rid of any of Sherlock's belongings. Mrs. Hudson had been trying to set John up with several young men and women, but, to Sherlock's surprise, John refused. Sherlock wondered why John had refused, and why he hadn't moved out of their old flat, 221B Baker Street. Little did Sherlock know it was because John's heart belonged to one man and one man only. Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock had been living with Molly Hooper. Molly was the only one who knew that Sherlock was alive. She had been the one to make the cadaver look like Sherlock. Molly had also been leaving clues to John that Sherlock was alive. She also knew that something that neither John nor Sherlock knew. She knew that John loved Sherlock deep in his heart. But Molly had a secret. She also loved Sherlock. And because Molly loved Sherlock, she was trying to make John move on. She was secretly helping Mrs. Hudson in setting up dates for John.

John had finally decided that he needed to get out of the flat. So he went to see his therapist, Dr. Whats-Herface. She asked why John had decided to see her after so long. John, in response, said, "You know exactly why I'm here." It was at that moment that John realized his love for the world's only consulting detective. Dr. Whats-Herface could tell that John had realized something shocking by the look on his face. She asked him, "What is it, John? Is something wrong?" He replied," Yes. I, um, I left the stove on in my flat. I have to leave before it catches fire. Mrs. Hudson probably fell asleep in front of the telly again, so I'll be on my way." And with that he was out on the street, hailing a cab.

In the cab on the way back to his flat, John wondered when he had fallen in love with the oh-so handsome Sherlock Holmes. He then remembered the time when they were arrested at the same time and went running away from the police, while holding hands. Maybe that was when it happened. Or maybe it was when he and Sherlock were hunting the Bakersville Hound. He wasn't sure when exactly it happened, but he was sure of one thing. The one he loved was gone.

Sherlock was awoken by a banging noise in Molly's two-bedroom flat. Being Sherlock Holmes, he got up to investigate. Sherlock found Molly with a hammer, hanging up a picture he had asked her to get. "Molly, what time is it?" "It's around three-thirty," she replied. She then handed him a disc. What's this," Sherlock asked. "It's a present for you. I've noticed how depressed you've been, so I made it for you last night. Go ahead. Put it in the telly." Sherlock put the disc in the television. On the screen, he saw a menu. He pressed play. What played was the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. What Sherlock saw was a compilation of photos of him and John. When the video was over, Sherlock ran to his room and slammed the door shut. He then proceeded to cry for hours on end, realizing that the thing he missed most about being alive was none other than Dr. John Watson.

Molly was listening to Sherlock, waiting for him to stop crying. When he was done, she knocked on his door. "Sherlock, may I come in?" Yes, Molly. You may." "Sherlock, what's wrong?" "Molly, I miss John. What should I do?" Molly contemplated telling Sherlock either to get over it or to find him and tell him the truth. She decided not to be a jerk and to tell Sherlock to find John and tell him the truth. "You should go find him and tell him what happened. Tell him why you lied to him. But first, I want you to know this. You're always welcome here." Before Molly could express her feelings toward Sherlock, he was up and getting ready to find his one true love. "Thank you Molly," Sherlock said. "I won't forget what you've done for me." He then bent down and gently pecked Molly's Cheek.

John arrived at the flat to find the door wide open. He thought, 'Well, that's odd. I was sure I had locked up before I left.' John had in fact locked up before he left, but he wasn't the only person with a key. In fact, four people had a key to 221B Baker Street: Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes, Mrs. Hudson, and John Watson. Sherlock had gotten to the flat and nobody was there, so he decided to leave a note for John, along with checking his severed head in the fridge and eyeballs in the microwave. The note read," Meet me at the Tower of London at fourteen-hundred. I have a surprise for you. A confused John Watson sat down with the old skull that Sherlock talked to all too often. "Skully, what does all this mean? Is Moriarty back and now trying to kill me because killing Sherlock wasn't enough?"

Little did anyone know that Moriarty was back, but was busy with something far more complicated. He had recently been accepted into the Evil League of Evil and was now discussing evil plans with the league's leader, a horse named Bad Horse. "Bad Horse, we should kill all of the Holmes family because they will try to shut us down," Moriarty had said. Bad Horse replied," Nay. We shouldn't. Without people trying to shut down the E.L.E., we can't be evil. Neigh. Neigh. Whinney. Whinney." Although Moriarty knew the horse was right, he didn't want to give in to a farm animal who had let the worst villain ever, Doctor Horrible. So instead of giving in, Moriarty took out his knife and stabbed the horse thirty-seven times in the chest. When Doctor Horrible walked in and asked what happened, Moriarty said," I don't know what happened." He said this in the sweetest, most sing-song voice he could muster.

It was now fourteen-hundred at the Tower of London. John had decided that he had nothing to lose since he thought that the one he loved was dead. He was waiting in the parking lot when he saw a man that looked like Sherlock. He then ran up to the man and said Sherlock so happily that the people around him were freaked out. He then realized that there was a string connecting the face to the head and said," Oh. I'm terribly sorry sir. I thought you were someone else." John then proceeded to rip the mask off the man only to find that it was Sherlock Holmes wearing the worst disguise ever.


End file.
